


奶香巧克力

by nihe



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihe/pseuds/nihe





	奶香巧克力

Venom喜欢巧克力。  
Venom也喜欢Eddie。  
但是当Eddie和巧克力酱同时摆在他眼前时，Venom顶着饥饿的肚子，依然毫不犹豫地选择了巧克力酱。  
“Eddie——Eddie——我真的很饿——”Venom小声抱怨道，同时试探地伸出触手，去够盛巧克力的小碗的边缘。  
“不可以。”Eddie即时制止了他，“如果你吃掉了巧克力酱，我们的蛋糕就做不成了。”他指了指其余几个盛着面粉、牛奶、鸡蛋和色拉油的小碗，警告Venom学会克制。  
“可是我们可以生吃……”Venom的声音听起来闷闷的。  
“不，我们不可以。”  
Venom眼巴巴地看着Eddie把材料都混合到一起搅拌，心中一片悲凉。  
自从Venom品尝过Eddie收到的巧克力蛋糕后，便对普通的食物失去了兴趣，时不时用“吃掉你的肝”这种幼稚的借口来威胁他。也许是出于兴趣，也许是被Venom念得烦了，总之，Eddie还是从超市里买来了原料，决定自己做出一个蛋糕。  
由于天气实在酷热难耐，Eddie赤裸着上身，只简简单单系了一条松垮的围裙，下身身着一条短裤，尽管如此，他还是热出了一身薄汗，在日光辉映下泛着亮光，意外地显出几分暧昧。  
巧克力酱还完好的放在一旁，Venom看着专注于搅拌蛋液的Eddie，对那个小碗起了些别的心思。  
他趁Eddie不注意，伸出触手绕过Eddie的肩膀，探进了巧克力碗里，蘸了些巧克力酱再悄悄探出来。  
“嘿——”Venom的小动作显然被Eddie发现了，还来不及阻止，Venom沾着巧克力酱的触手便伸了回来。  
“啪嗒。”  
巧克力酱落在了Eddie的肩膀上，温热的液态顺着他肩膀的弧度滑下去，淌过他的锁骨，滑到隐藏在围裙下的胸大肌上。不过Venom并没有让巧克力酱浪费，他理所当然地伸出细长的舌头，舔去了落在Eddie肩上的巧克力，温热的巧克力酱使他心情很好地眯起了眼睛，并本能地渴求着更多。  
“我们不必这样……”Eddie握着打蛋器的手抖了抖，几乎快要握不住。他不是第一次被Venon舔，对方的舌头温软而湿润，舌苔抵着他的肩膀蹭着，如果不是尖锐的牙齿偶尔会硌到他的肩头，他怀疑自己像是被什么羽毛搔刮到了心口，几乎抑制不住自己颤抖的动作。  
“Eddie，围裙弄脏了。”Venom低声说，他伸长了触手绕过他肩膀的系带，想把他摘下来，尾音里带了些低不可察的愉悦。  
“让我自己来。”舌尖湿润的触感仿佛还停留在他的肩头，Eddie的心中浮起一片怪异的感觉，然而当他伸手去拉自己的围裙系带时，手却抓了个空——Venom已经先他一步拉下了他的围裙。  
于是Eddie赤裸着上身站在厨房里，蜜色的胸膛上还沾着巧克力酱，他的一手悬在肩上，另一手端着盛满了蛋液的容器。他还以为Venom在跟他开玩笑，无奈地笑了笑。  
“Venom，把围裙还给我吧，等会再洗……”  
然而此情此景，落在Venom眼里又是另一番模样，不如说——Venom眼里只剩下了香甜的巧克力酱，和蜜色胸膛上的褐色的乳头。  
他记得人类在分娩期后会产乳，从那个小小的乳孔里分泌出乳汁来，虽然Eddie是个男人，而且胸部扁平，唯一的隆起就是肌肉，但这并不影响Venom想象着Eddie分泌乳汁的样子——奶白色的液体从乳孔处淌出来，顺着他胸大肌的形状从乳沟处流下，在蜜色的皮肤上留下一道淡淡的水痕。Venom脑中淫靡的画面和现在身上沾着巧克力酱的Eddie重合在了一起，意外的和谐。  
咕咚。  
Venom听见自己吞咽唾液的声音。  
他又饿了。  
滑腻的舌头游离到Eddie的胸前，把混合着微微汗味的巧克力酱舔入口中，他仔仔细细地把Eddie的胸膛都舔了一遍，就连暗褐色的乳头都没有放过。他的舌尖变得细长，轻轻绕着那颗乳头打转，不知道是不是他的错觉，他总觉得Eddie的乳头在空气中挺立了起来，还微微颤抖着。这样的反应带给Venom莫大的鼓励，他能感受到Eddie身体的震颤，甚至能感觉到他内心深处隐藏地极好的一丝愉悦。  
在Venom含住乳头的瞬间，Eddie的盛满蛋液的容器怎么都拿不住了，他的手开始颤抖，蛋液顺着容器壁向下滑，弄得他满手都是滑腻的液体。然而Eddie已经无暇顾及其他，胸前的感知仿佛被放大了数倍，羞耻感裹挟着疼痛与快感像潮水般向他涌来，他知道是Venom捣的鬼，正当他想开口阻止时，Venom放过了他的胸口，湿润的舌顺着他胸骨的轮廓向上 ，舔过他的喉结，撬开他的唇齿，探入口腔。  
“巧克力酱真的很好吃。”他的语气有些兴奋，像个把糖果与人分享的天真的小孩。他们舌尖抵在一起，巧克力的甜香顺着舌乳头传递到他的大脑，甜香里带着一丝丝咸味，他知道又是Venom在捣鬼。Eddie的脑子里浮现出把糖果捧到他面前的小孩，这个联想让Eddie忍俊不禁，面对Venom又好像什么责难的话也说不出了。  
“小孩？你在笑？为什么……”作为共生体，Venom能感受到Eddie的愉悦，甚至看见他所想，他在Eddie的脑子里看见自己的形象和小孩重叠了起来，突然什么都明白了。  
“Eddie！我不是小孩！我不明白你为什么会有那么奇怪的联想，不……人类小孩和我？不许想了！”他有些气恼，收回的触手忍不住又攀上了Eddie的乳头，触手模拟着人类皮肤的触感掐着对方的乳头，恶作剧似的张开嘴，露出自己锋利的牙。  
像个恶作剧得逞的孩子。  
可怜的Eddie现在已经没办法想什么小孩子了，Venom放大了胸部的感觉，他变得更加敏感了，这实在太糟糕了，他并不是女人，没有柔软的胸脯，可是Venom甚至含着他的乳珠开始吸吮，吸得他他又疼又爽，脑子仿佛飘在云端。  
Eddie的手抖得厉害，一整碗的蛋液都撒在了他的胸上，顺着乳沟滑到腹部，弄脏了他的裤子。  
胸部被湿热的舌头舔弄着，其余地方却被淋上一层冰凉的蛋液，他不知道好好的做个蛋糕怎么会变成这样，宽松的居家裤和内裤被剥下，全身赤裸地被Venom舔弄。  
Venom看着Eddie，他此时全身赤裸，浅黄色的蛋液与深色的巧克力酱混杂着淋在他身上。在他眼中又不仅是一种食物诱惑，用人类的话来讲就是——情欲——Eddie的胸前发痒，他努力地弓着身体，甚至抬手做出推拒的动作，然而一抹粉红却顺着他发烫的耳根攀上他的脸颊，他眼神飘忽，额发被汗水濡湿了，湿乎乎地贴在额前，他张开嘴呼气，湿热的气体全喷撒在Venom的头顶，喘息声中夹杂了几句脏话。  
“该死！我、我不是女人，住手！你再怎么吸也吸不出什么奶来……操！”  
Venom轻咬了下他的乳头，疼的他眼泪都要流出来了。  
Venom当然知道Eddie没有乳汁，可是就算男人没有乳汁——他也可以制造啊，只要他愿意，他可以修复Eddie的整个身体，甚至，改造。  
不知道从什么时候起，Venom的触手裹住了Eddie的阴茎，他的触手光滑而冰凉，他动作轻柔地裹着Eddie，学着Eddie记忆中的动作上下撸动起来。Eddie几乎快要承受不住这样的刺激，他双手肘撑着桌面，乳头已经发红挺立，被舌头折磨得快要破皮，身上都是黏糊糊的乱七八糟的液体，他上身试图蜷缩成一团，下身的阴茎却又握在Venom手中，被迫接受着共生体的服务。阴茎在抚慰下逐渐勃起，偏偏自己脸色潮红，异样的快感如水般没过他的头顶，顺着体表一点点渗入他的四肢百骸，连心脏都仿佛被Venom轻轻地捧着。不知道是不是他的错觉，情潮深陷间他仿佛听见了Venom的心跳声，与他的心跳同步，声音大得像有人在他的胸腔里擂鼓。  
像个荡妇。  
在Venom的动作慢下来的空档，他心不在焉地想着。  
偶尔泄出的几句呻吟被越来越大的喘气声所覆盖，阴茎已经完全勃起了，而Venom吮吸的动作越来越粗鲁，似乎是……  
不，不。  
此时的Eddie不敢把Venom比作小孩子了。  
Eddie仅仅走神了几秒，就觉得乳头出传来一阵刺痛，仿佛有什么液体从乳孔出流了出来，与他身上挂着的巧克力酱和蛋液混合在一起，一片狼藉。  
“这是、这是什么……”Eddie看着自己胸前的乳白色液体，大脑一片混乱，眼前的景象冲击着他的大脑，他丧失了一切语言能力。  
“是Eddie的乳汁。”Venom仔仔细细地舔着他的胸膛，同时也没忘记照顾他的阴茎——他让Venom完全沉浸在性爱中了，他能感受到Eddie很爽——性爱与联系让他们共同攀上高峰。  
乳汁的味道香甜，混合着巧克力酱，让他觉得自己吃到了世界上最美味的食物。他本来是想做的更过分一点的，这样的Eddie简直比他所吃过任何食物都诱人。可是他看见他微红的眼眶和颤抖的身子，又不禁放轻了动作，让Eddie在温柔的性爱中达到高潮——而并非粗鲁的。  
Eddie的身体再次痉挛起来，这次是爽的，他爽的连脚趾都蜷缩起来了。高潮后的Eddie半闭着眼，沉重地喘着气，Venom帮他撸出来后，将他身上的乱七八糟的液体都舔回肚子里去，这才小心翼翼地凑上去，交换了一个轻柔的吻。  
“我很抱歉，Eddie。”Eddie还沉浸在高潮后的余韵中，他模模糊糊地看见桌上一片狼藉，容器空了，巧克力酱溅得到处都是。  
蛋糕做不成了。  
Venom洞悉了他的想法，他安抚性地舔了舔Eddie的嘴角，趁着对方还软绵绵的处于放空状态，小声说道。  
“可是巧克力酱是我的，很好吃。”  
“蛋液是我的，很好吃。”  
Eddie也是我的。


End file.
